lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
K.T. Johnson
The Mean Streets of Scottsdale, Arizona | music = "Ice Ice Baby" by Vanilla Ice | affiliation = Under Ground Kings |typen=2 |type1=Schizo |type2=LPW | current_efeds = Lords of Pain Wrestling | previous_efeds = | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Technical | finisher = "G4L" | will = | wont = | trainer = | television debut = | record = | accomplishments = | retired = | winpct=100 | wins=1 | losses=0 | accomplishments = |championships }} Kaleb Thaddeus Johnson, often known by his ring name K.T. Johnson , is an American professional wrestler, who is currently signed to Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) performing on its Pyromania brand, as part of the stable Under Ground Kings. Biography The son of wealthy, real estate mogul parents in Scottdale, Arizona, Kaleb Thaddeus Johnson, IV, Esq was born with a silver spoon in his mouth. He attended the finest prep schools money could buy... for about a month. His constant, rebellious attitude and fighting was always the center of controversy and deep shame on his parents' part. It was during this time that Kaleb discovered and embraced rap culture, soon eschewing his "slave name," adopting the new persona, K.T. Johnson. He absconded to L.A., where he soon met Hustle and T.O.S. He then got involved in the underground, independant wrestling circuit with them, always trying to prove how "gangster" he really was. Hustle and T.O.S keep K.T. around with the promise of earning his stripes, while really only using him for his trust fund money. K.T. is the gopher of the group, and takes his lumps in stride, hoping to finally one day be accepted by his partners. In wrestling * Finishing moves **''G4L (Grove 4 Life)'' (Brainbuster) **''S.O.G. (Straight Outta Ganton)'' (Cloverleaf) **''9's and AK's'' (Drive-By Kick) *'Signeture Moves' **Forearms **Kick to gut **European Uppercuts **Stiff kicks to legs **Suicide dive to outside the ring **Chop Block **Knife-Edge Chops **Multiple restholds (Hammerlock, armbar, headlock) **Suplexes (German, standard) **Missle Dropkick off of the top rope (Mostly against giants/bigger wrestlers to try and knock them down) *'Will' **Cheat to win. Weapons such as steel chairs or the chain he wears around his neck can/will be used. **Taunt when he has the advantage. **Taunt when he doesn't have the advantage. **Make it rain. On the bitches. **Dance unrythmically at random intervals during a match. **Question who he really is and what his purpose might be. **Attempt to fit in as best as he can in Rap culture. And will almost always fail. **Use rest holds to slow the match down to a banging, bashing pace. *'Won't' **EVER let anyone drive his Segway. **Associate with the self-righteous. **Challenge his teammates' decisions/actions unless pushed WAY too far. *'Nicknames' **'Kay Jizzle' **'L.A. Ice' **'20/20' **'Speed Racer' **'Carpet Shark' **'Electric Kool-Aid' **'Aeon Flux' **'Rabbit' **'Opie' **'Tiny Tim' **'Honkey Kong' **'Kid Frost' **'Lite Brite' *'Theme music' **''"Ice Ice Baby"'' by Vanilla Ice *'Entrance' **Ice, Ice Baby blares out in the arena. After a few seconds, K.T. rolls toward the ring on a "blinged out" Segway scooter with custom spinner rims on the wheels. He drives it all the way to the ring. After dismounting, he starts awkwardly dance-walking to and up the ring steps. Upon entry, he usually performs some kind of spasming that he calls break dancing, usually leaving him out of breath. Championships and accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **None Match history External links Category:Wrestlers